The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dieffenbachia plant, botanically known as Dieffenbachia sp. and referred to by the cultivar name Camouflage.
The new Dieffenbachia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dieffenbachia sp. cultivar Panther, not patented. The new Dieffenbachia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. as a single plant within a large population of plants of the cultivar Panther. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive and unique variegated foliage. Plants of the new Dieffenbachia and plants of the parent cultivar differ in leaf variegation pattern and leaf colors.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings and by tissue-culture at Apopka, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Dieffenbachia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.